OTHER SIDE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [2SHOOT] - [Aomine x Readers] / Ternyata ada sisi lain dari seorang Aomine Daiki yang biasa bersikap dan berkata seenaknya saja tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dulu. Ia berubah aneh dan tak biasa. Hal itu membuatmu heran dan bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? /Mind to RnR?/ T semi M.


**PAIRING : Aomine Daiki x Readers/You**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor garing**

**.**

**RATED : T+**

**.**

**LENGTH : Two Shoot**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**WARNING : All standard have applied**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Ternyata ada sisi lain dari seorang Aomine Daiki yang biasa bersikap dan berkata seenaknya saja tanpa dipikirkan terlebih dulu. Ia berubah aneh dan tak biasa. Hal itu membuatmu heran dan bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OTHER SIDE**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AHOMINE…!" Teriakanmu menggelegar memecah kesunyian malam di tengah hutan. Suara beberapa binatang yang biasa memeriahkan suasana pun mendadak diam. Tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Mungkin mereka bersuara, hanya saja tertelan oleh teriakkan maha dahsyat yang berasal dari makhluk bertubuh mungil, berambut gelap sebahu, dengan wajah imut melebihi marmut—yaitu dirimu.

"Ssuutt! Jangan berteriak seperti itu, [name]!" Pria tinggi bertubuh besar nan kekar dipenuhi otot yang menggiurkan segera membekap mulutmu tanpa perasaan. Tak peduli bahwa kau mendadak melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa di hadapanmu akibat bekapan tangannya yang berbau busuk itu. Entah apa yang telah ia sentuh sebelumnya hingga tangannya menguarkan bau yang mampu membuat seluruh sigung di hutan pundung di pojokkan karena kalah bau olehnya.

"?!##!?" Kau menggerutu tak jelas. Mengucapkan sumpah serapah padanya sembari melayangkan beberapa pukulan mematikan yang sama sekali tak memberikan pengaruh apa-apa untuknya. Berharap pria itu melepaskan tangan laknatnya dari mulutmu.

"Tck, _mendokusai_!" Ia berdecak kesal. Kian mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di pinggang rampingmu. "Padahal aku belum melakukan apapun padamu, tapi kau berteriak seolah aku akan memperkosamu." Ujarnya frontal, seenak udelnya saja. Ia bilang '_belum'_ kan? Berarti makhluk dekil tapi seksi ini sudah memiliki niat untuk melakukan '_sesuatu'_ terhadapmu.

**BAHAYA! KAU DALAM MASALAH BESAR SEKARANG.**

Oke, sepertinya _caps lock _Author jebol mengakibatkan satu kalimat diatas tercetak begitu besar dan tebal. Lupakan masalah mengenai _caps lock_ jebol! Kita kembali ke masalah inti.

Tangan besar milik pria itu mulai bergerak naik ke atas. Menangkup dua gundukan berukuran sedang milikmu dari balik kaos ketat yang tengah kau pakai. Refleks kau mendesah tertahan akibat ulah tangan nakalnya. Menggigit tangan yang membungkam mulutmu hingga suara rintihan kesakitan serta gerutuan kasar terdengar nyaring.

"_Baka_ [name]! Kenapa kau menggigitku hah? Tck, _kuso_! Aku tak akan bisa main basket lagi nanti." Ujarnya berlebihan. Memandang sengit kearahmu yang memasang wajah santai seolah mengatakan memangnya-aku-peduli-rasakan-kau.

"Salah kau sendiri. Untung saja aku tak menendang _'adik kecilmu' _itu. Lain kali aku akan melakukannya jika kau berbuat macam-macam lagi padaku." Ancammu sungguh-sungguh sembari menyeringai lebar.

**GLUPH**

'Dasar iblis kecil!' Batinnya kesal.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita kembali ke tenda! Bodoh sekali aku karena mudah tertipu olehmu. Lain kali aku tak akan mau ikut denganmu lagi. Huh!" Ujarmu menggembungkan pipi kesal. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan pria itu yang masih merutuki tindakan liarmu hingga membuat tangannya membiru karena gigitanmu tadi.

"AOMINE … CEPATLAH!" Teriakkan cemprengmu kembali mengudara.

"Iya iya. Dasar cerewet!" Dengus Aomine melangkah malas menyusulmu yang telah berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Side**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BRUKK**

"Aduh…! _Ittai_ …" Ringismu menahan perih dan sakit. Kini kedua lututmu yang putih mulus menjadi lecet plus mengeluarkan darah. Tak sengaja tersandung sesuatu entah apa itu, hingga membuatmu jatuh ke tanah dalam posisi tak elit. Satu kata untukmu. Me-ma-lu-kan.

Rok pendek selutut yang kau pakai terangkat tanpa disadari, memperlihatkan pantsu merah muda bergambar _hello kitty_ yang begitu imut. Aomine terpaku di tempatnya. Tak mampu bersuara ataupun mengedipkan mata. Ia terlalu menikmati pemandangan menyegarkan nan langka di depannya ini. Bahkan kulit dekil-coret-eksotisnya kini mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis yang memberikan kesan manis padanya. (Aomine : Sering-sering puji gue kayak gitu, Thor. #Kasih uang sogok ke Author#)

"Ahomine … Bantu aku berdiri! Bukannya hanya diam saja seperti patung begitu." Gerutumu kesal mencapai stadium akhir melihat pria yang merupakan kekasihmu itu hanya berdiri mematung di tempat layaknya patung yang biasa dipajang pada etalase pertokoan. Tak berniat membantumu sama sekali. Sungguh keterlaluan!

Seakan tersadar dari mimpi indah, Aomine segera berdehem keras sembari mengulurkan tangannya kemudian membantumu berdiri, "_Baka_! Kau selalu ceroboh."

"Jalannya gelap sekali dan aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku terjatuh tadi. Benar-benar sial! Ini semua salahmu. Kalau saja kau tak mengajakku pergi dari tenda, aku tak akan terjatuh seperti ini. Kau menyebalkan!" Teriakmu menumpahkan segala bentuk kekesalan padanya. Memukulinya tanpa belas kasihan. Namun ia tak bergeming, membiarkanmu melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan.

"Sudah puas memukuliku?" Tanyanya santai. Menatap wajahmu penuh perhatian. Sorot matanya berbeda dari biasanya. Tajam dan mempesona. "Jika sudah. Sekarang kita kembali ke tenda." Imbuhnya lagi tanpa menunggu jawaban darimu. Ia menggendong tubuhmu ala _bridal style_. Menyusuri jalanan hutan yang gelap nan menakutkan tanpa ragu.

"_Baka_!" Kau menggumam tak jelas. Menyandarkan kepalamu di atas dadanya yang bidang. "Sebenarnya apa yang akan ia bicarakan tadi? Kenapa harus membawaku menjauh dari mereka segala? Bicara disana kan bisa? Huh! _Mendokusai_." Masih bergumam pelan. Berharap orang yang dibicarakan tak bisa mendengarnya. Namun perkiraanmu itu salah besar. Ia dengan jelas bisa mendengar semua hal yang kau ucapkan. Hal sekecil apapun yang kau lakukan atau ucapkan tak pernah lepas dari pengawasannya. Memang selama ini ia selalu bersikap seolah tak peduli dan acuh, namun pada nyatanya ia sangat posesif jika hal tersebut berkaitan denganmu—gadis yang begitu berharga bagi hidupnya. Posisi kedua setelah olahraga yang digemarinya, yaitu Basket.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu, bukan dengan mereka." Suara berat Aomine memecah keheningan. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, tak membalas tatapanmu yang menunjukkan rasa penasaran akan kalimat yang akan diucapkan selanjutnya. "Yang aku inginkan hanya kehadiranmu di sisiku, bukan mereka. Yang kubutuhkan hanya kau, bukan mereka." Lanjutnya tanpa ada lagi jeda.

"Aomine …" Kau kehilangan kata. Tak tahu harus berkata apa dan bagaimana. Hanya menatap wajah tampan Aomine yang seratus kali lebih nyata terpampang jelas di depanmu kini.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Suara langkah kaki Aomine terkesan santai. Tak ingin terburu-buru sampai ke tempat tujuan. Menikmati momen kalian dengan hidmat dan penuh penghayatan.

"Aku mengajakmu pergi berkemah dengan tujuan agar kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua lebih banyak dari biasanya, karena kesibukanku dalam mempersiapkan kejuaraan _winter cup_ akhir-akhir ini. Tapi kau malah…" Aomine menghela nafas berat, tak berniat melanjutkan ucapannya. Ada kekecewaan dalam sorot mata _dark blue_ miliknya.

"_Gomenasai_ …" Ujarmu pelan namun masih tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Aomine. Melingkarkan kedua tanganmu pada lehernya. Sedikit menengadahkan wajahmu keatas demi menggapai sesuatu yang kau inginkan, yaitu bibir seksi kekasihmu.

**CUPP**

Kau mencium bibir Aomine lembut dan ringan. Pria itu terkejut tentu saja. Biasanya ia yang selalu melakukan tindakan pertama selama ini, namun kini kaulah yang melakukannya. Ada perasaan bahagia serta sengatan-sengatan aneh yang menyerang tubuh Aomine ketika mendapatkan ciuman manis darimu. Mencoba membalas ciumanmu perlahan dan hati-hati. Saling memejamkan mata, melumat bibir masing-masing, berlandaskan cinta bukan nafsu belaka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Side**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kok sepi? Kemana perginya semua orang?" Ujar Aomine penuh tanya. Memandangi daerah sekitar yang digunakan untuk mendirikan tenda mereka. Namun tak menemukan keberadaan seorangpun disana.

"Mereka pasti sedang mencari kita. Tak mungkin mereka hanya berdiam diri saja ketika menyadari ketidakberadaan kita diantara mereka tadi." Ujarmu memaparkan hal yang terbersit dalam pikiranmu.

"Tck, _mendokusai_!" Aomine menurunkanmu di dalam salah satu tenda yang akan menjadi tempat tidurmu nanti bersama dengan Momoi. Sedangkan tiga tenda lainnya akan diisi oleh Aomine serta anggota satu tim basketnya (Generasi Keajaiban+Kuroko Tetsuya).

"Kau mau kemana?" Kau menahan lengan Aomine yang baru saja akan beranjak pergi. Raut wajahmu bagaikan seekor anak kucing yang takut ditinggalkan oleh induknya, membuat Aomine harus ekstra keras menahan diri agar tak menerjangmu saat ini juga. Atau lebih parahnya lagi ia akan melahapmu dalam tanda kutip tentu saja.

"Tunggulah! Aku hanya akan mengambil kotak P3K dalam tas Midorima. Ia pasti membawa benda merepotkan seperti itu." Jelas Aomine, mengusap kepalamu lembut.

"Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama!" Dengan sangat tidak rela kaupun melepaskan peganganmu pada lengan kekar Aomine.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, _honey_." Seringai Aomine mengembang, sedangkan kau hanya mengerucutkan bibir beberapa senti karena tak suka mendengarnya memanggilmu seperti itu.

Kau merasa maluuuuuuu. Asal tahu saja.

"_Ba-baka_!" Kau melipat tanganmu di depan dada. Memalingkan wajahmu ke samping guna menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang telah menjalari pipimu.

Aomine tak menggubris ucapanmu. Ia melenggang pergi begitu saja menuju tenda Midorima dan Akashi untuk mengambil apa yang diperlukannya. Tak lama iapun telah kembali ke tempatmu, membawa kotak putih berukuran sedang di tangan kanannya. Mengobati luka di lututmu dengan hati-hati, segera berhenti saat mendengar rintihan kesakitan keluar dari mulutmu. Sikapnya lembut dan penuh perhitungan. Sangat jauh berbeda dari Aomine yang biasa bersikap kasar dan seenaknya saja tanpa dipikir terlebih dulu.

"Tahanlah sebentar!" Ujar Aomine kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti. Meniupi luka di lututmu, berharap rasa sakit dan perih yang kau rasakan akan sedikit berkurang.

'Ada apa denganmu? Kau bersikap aneh sekali hari ini.' Batinmu heran menyadari tingkah Aomine yang sangat berbeda. Memandanginya _intens _seolah mencari tahu sesuatu yang tersembunyi jauh di dalam sana. Menikmati setiap lekuk wajahnya yang mempesona, mampu membuat semua gadis bertekuk lutut—termasuk dirimu.

"Berhenti memperhatikanku seperti itu atau…" Suara Aomine mengejutkanmu. Membuat segala lamunanmu hancur dalam sekejap. Ia telah selesai mengobati lukamu, menutupnya dengan perban dan plester. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan matamu. Tersenyum miring seraya melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau akan semakin terjerat oleh pesonaku."

**BLUSH**

'Sial! Ia menyadarinya.' Rutukmu dalam hati. Menyesal karena terlalu lama menikmati wajah tampan nan seksi milik kekasihmu ini.

"Si-siapa juga yang memperhatikanmu? Percaya diri sekali kau. Huh!" Memalingkan wajahmu. Tak berani bertatapan lebih lama dengannya. Bisa-bisa kebohonganmu terungkap begitu saja.

"Ternyata kau sama tsunderenya dengan Midorima." Celetuk Aomine santai. Menggelengkan kepala sambil bersidekap.

"AKU TIDAK TSUNDERE. AKU HANYA—"

**GYUTT**

Tiba-tiba saja Aomine menarik tubuhmu ke dalam pelukkannya. Membuatmu urung untuk melanjutkan ucapan. Terdiam, tak membalas atau menolak. Terlalu bingung dan tak mengerti akan situasi yang terjadi.

"Aku mencintaimu, [name]." Ungkap Aomine sungguh-sungguh.

Hello! Tes tes. 1 … 2 … 3 … Oke, _microphone_ telah siap!

**DEMI APA? SEORANG AOMINE DAIKI TELAH MENGATAKAN HAL SEMANIS ITU. APA INI MIMPI? TUNGGU! TENTU SAJA INI BUKAN MIMPI. JADI … INI KENYATAAN? OH MAIGOT. **_**IT'S IMPOSSIBLE.**_

Maaf sepertinya _caps lock_ kembali jebol. #Author segera memperbaiki _keyboard_ seraya mengembalikan _microphone_ pada pemiliknya yang entah siapa#

_Back to story!_

"Ke-kenapa kau bersikap aneh sekali hari ini?" Tanyamu mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu sejak tadi.

Jelas saja sikap Aomine sangat aneh dan berbeda. Ia baru saja mengatakan cinta padamu. Padahal selama ini ia tak pernah berkata hal manis. Bahkan saat menembakmu ia hanya berkata: "Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, dan akupun menyukaimu. Jadi ayo kita pacaran mulai dari sekarang!" Hanya itu. Dan dengan mudahnya kau menganggukkan kepalamu sebagai jawaban yang diberikan.

Simpel memang. Namun hubungan kalian nyatanya telah berjalan lebih dari dua tahun hingga sekarang.

Hening sejenak.

Aomine tak menjawab. Hanya membisu sembari mengeratkan pelukkannya di tubuhmu. Sedangkan kau? Perasaanmu tiba-tiba menjadi tak menentu. Takut mendengar jawaban yang akan diberikan olehnya. Namun di sisi lain, kaupun ingin tahu penyebab perubahan sikapnya itu.

"Setelah kelulusan sekolah, aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan pendidikan."

**DEGG**

"Aku mendapatkan beasiswa di salah satu sekolah olahraga disana. Aku harap kau—"

**BRUKK**

"_Ittai_! Kenapa kau mendorongku tiba-tiba, [name]?" Gerutu Aomine tak terima karena didorong olehmu hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Mengusap kepala belakangnya yang berdenyut karena terbentur.

"_Bakayaro_!" Desismu menahan kemelut perasaan yang membuncah dalam hati. Berusaha keras agar tak mengeluarkan air mata. Ternyata tak bisa. Tetesan bening itu melesak keluar begitu saja membasahi wajahmu. "Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku hal ini sekarang?"

"Kau menangis?" Tangan Aomine hendak menyentuh wajahmu, namun kau segera menepisnya. Ia terhenyak sesaat menerima penolakan darimu.

"AHOMINE … AKU BENCI PADAMU …" Teriakmu keras kemudian berlari meninggalkannya. Ia masih mematung di tempat dengan raut wajah bingung seperti orang bodoh. Memandangi punggung kecilmu yang kian menjauh dari pandangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**#_Author's Notes_:**

**Aku persembahkan FF ini khusus untuk temanku "_ShokunDAYO_".**

**Moga FFnya sesuai dengan keinginanmu ya ;-)**

**Kalo kurang manis tambahin gula aja. Hehehe :p**

**Umumnya ku persembahkan untuk seluruh penggemar Aomine dimanapun kalian berada, di kota ataupun di desa :-)**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 2 (Ending) ... #bows**


End file.
